Strenght And Sincere
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Shinichi kuat, Ran kuat, Shiho kuat, Heiji kuat, Akemi juga kuat. Sedangkan aku... lemah. Aku sungguh iri pada orang-orang itu. Fic DC Pertama. Don't like, Don't Read!


**Free Talk:**

Moshi-moshi, minna-san^^

Kenalkan nama saya Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan. Ini adalah fanfic Detective Conan pertama saya jadi mohon bantuannya bagi para senior dan pembaca terhormat *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Wew! Ini adalah fanfic terpendek yang pernah saya bikin. Bahkan lebih pendek dari fic saya yang sebelumnya di fandom BR. Sudahlah. Selamat Membaca^^

.

**Note:**

_Italic_= Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan/Case Closed Aoyama Gosho

**Warning:** Maybe many typo, bahasa kurang jelas dengan EYD yang masih dipertanyakan, maybe OOC, someone POV, dll.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**::: STRENGTH AND SINCERE :::**

.

.

.

Pernakah kau merasa dirimu lemah disuatu ketika? Heh, kurasa iya. Ketika kau kehilangan sesuatu dan tak mampu melindunginya kau akan merasa lemah. Atau mungkin kau merasa lemah ketika kau dilindungi oleh orang yang ingin kau lindungi. Tapi aku tidak. Justru aku merasa lemah karena aku terlalu lelah dengan nasibku sendiri.

Lihatlah aku sekarang! Aku kini ditodong senjata oleh para polisi-polisi dan beberapa FBI. Aku semakin mendekati mulut pistol yang kugenggam kekepala bocah perempuan berbando yang merupakan sanderaku. Ia tampak ketakutan dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Maafkan aku anak manis telah melibatkanmu dalam masalahku. Sungguh, aku tak ada niat menyiksamu begini. Kepanikan telah memaksaku.

Kukeluarkan senyuman berusaha terlihat sinis agar tak terkesan lemah kepada penodong-penodong pistol itu khususnya kepada seorang detektif muda yang sebut saja dia Shinichi Kudo dengan kawan-kawannya, Heiji Hattori dan Shiho Miyano. Huh! Tentu saja aku mengenal mereka. Aku sering mendengar tentang Shinichi Kudo dan Heiji Hattori di televisi bahkan akhir-akhir ini mereka telah dicatat sebagai orang berbahaya oleh organisasi dulu tempatku bergabung. Dan aku mengenal Shiho Miyano yang sering disebut-sebut Sherry oleh beberapa kenalanku karena ia mantan anggota organisasi tempatku dulu bergabung.

Aku sangat mengenal mereka. Kebiasaan mereka, orang-orang terdekat mereka, kehidupan mereka, aku tahu semuanya. Karena saat aku masih diorganisasi, tepatnya sebelum aku dibuang aku ditugaskan khusus memata-matai mereka oleh Vermouth.

Aku tetap tersenyum sinis sambil melototi mereka semua, tak bergeming sedikitpun. Aku lelah. Perlahan aku jauhkan mulut pistol ini dari kepala bocah perempuan ini. Biarlah mereka menembakku agar aku mati. Untuk apa aku hidup? Aku hanya orang buangan yang sudah beberapa kali dijadikan bahan percobaan aneh para ilmuwan gila termasuk Sherry. Lagipula aku tak punya siapapun untuk berpulang.

Jujur saja. Aku iri kepada orang-orang itu. Orang-orang itu begitu kuat, kau tahu? Shinichi kuat karena ia tak menyerah menyelesaikan kasus-kasusnya dan berhasil meyakinkan polisi akan kemampuannya meskipun terhalang tubuhnya yang menyusut yang kini telah kembali kesosok semula. Shiho kuat karena dia begitu tegar setelah ia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya terutama kakaknya dan disekap dalam oleh tekanan-tekanan organisasi dan ia masih saja menunjukkan ketangguhannya. Heiji kuat karena ia begitu pandai bermain pedang bambu dan menghargai nyawa seseorang meski orang itu adalah pelaku pembunuhan. Ran juga kuat karena ia begitu setia menunggu sang kekasih dan tegar melihat perpisahan orang tuanya.

Mereka sungguh orang-orang kuat. Kuat akan tekat, kuat akan kesetiaan, kuat akan fisik, kuat akan bantingan hidup, dan mungkin masih banyak kekuatan yang mereka miliki yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kuat itu banyak definisinya. Kuat bukan hanya untuk satu kategori saja. Ada banyak kekuatan yang tak pernah kau kira di dunia ini tergantung bagaimana kau memandangnya. Dan aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku selalu putus asa bahkan hampir memcoba bunuh diri, bahkan pernah aku berkhianat pada seseorang karena keberanianku lemah pada musuh orang tersebut. Aku ketakutan.

"_Keberanian…"_

Kata-kata orang itu terngiang dikepalaku. Kalimat yang diam-diam kudengar dari salah satu temanku, Akemi Miyano, seorang gadis remaja cantik yang sedang bebicara dengan adiknya terngiang diotakku. Sejak kecil aku telah terbiasa mencuri dengar karena hanya dengan mendengar perkataan orang-orang disekitarku aku dapat menghibur hatiku dari kesendirian.

"_Kalau kau tak punya keberanian kau tak akan bisa melalui jalur yang kau inginkan. Karena keberanianmu adalah penentuan jalan hidupmu. Seberapa berani kamu menuju jalan hidup pilihanmu?"_

Keberanian. Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba teriang diotakku bagaikan kaset yang terus berputar tanpa henti. Keberanian… apakah aku punya keberanian? Selama ini aku selalu mempertanyakannya. Kalaupun aku memilikinya, jalur mana yang mau kutempuh? Semua terlihat tak berarti. Aku kembali mendekatkan mulut pistol kekepala sanderaku. Menggretak.

"Turunkan senjatamu dan lepasakan anak itu! Kami tidak akan melukaimu!" teriak salah seorang polisi berbadan besar dan berkumis.

Aku tahu kau akan menepati kata-katamu, Tuan Polisi. Kau orang yang sangat baik dan bijak pada bawahanmu. Tapi ketakutanku akan apa yang kuhadapi nanti telah menguasaiku saat ini, mungkin. Pengecut! Sungguh sekarang aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar seorang pencundang. Sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan dari hidupku? Aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang kuperbuat? Siapapun tolong aku. Tolong jawab aku akan keberadaan diriku yang sebenarnya!

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kami akan lakukan kemauanmu asal kau lepaskan anak itu!" teriak polisi itu lagi.

"Diam! Kalau kalian berani mendekat atau menembakku, anak ini akan kutembak meski tembakan kalian nanti meleset!" teriakku dengan tampang datar. Terima kasih untuk mantan temanku di organisasi yang mengajariku untuk bersandiwara.

Aku memandang mereka semuanya secara bergantian. Keringat bercucuran dipelipisku. Semuanya yang ada disekelilingku menatapku tajam terutama seorang anggota FBI sekaligus mantan kekasih temanku, Akemi berwajah buruk akibat luka yang selama ini diduga mati namun sebenarnya masih hidup, Shuichi Akai. Tatapan Shiho juga begitu menusuk seperti Shuichi.

Ah, benar juga. Akemi juga kuat. Meski ia menderita dan harus melakukan kejahatan demi menyelamatkan adinya ia tetap saja memperlihatkan ketangguhannya dengan hangat, wajah ceria dan tersenyum. Tidak seperti Shiho yang memperlihatkan ketangguhannya dengan dingin.

Perlahan rasa sakit menyeruak ditubuhku, tapi aku bisa menahannya. Aku telah terbiasa. Tubuhku telah rusak semenjak dipakai percobaan oleh para ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang menurutku sinting. Aku perlahan-lahan aku kembali menjauhkan mulut pistol dari kepala sanderaku.

"_Apapun keputusanmu…" _

Kenangan tentang Akemi dimana itu adalah hari terakhirku berbicara padanya kembali terngiang dibenakku. Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah mengingatnya? Aku berlutut. Kini pistolku telah kuletakkan dilantai. Sandera kecilku berhenti menangis.

"_Yang penting kau ikhlas," bersamaan dengan itu angin berhembus membuat rambut panjang yang ia ikat satu bergerak-gerak._

Kurasakan pipiku terasa hangat. Aku menangis. Ke..kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis?

"_Sebab…"_

Hentikan!

"…_dengan ikhlas…"_

Aku tak ingin mengingatnya!

"…_meskipun kau menderita…"_

Karena mengingat kenangan terakhir dari orang baik padaku seperti dia itu sungguh menyakitkan. Aku menangis dan menangis dalam diam. Kudengar suara langkah kaki polisi mendekatiku. Sepertinya lebih dari dua orang.

"…_sebesar apapun itu…"_

Hembusan angin begitu terasa namun entah kenapa aku merasa hembusan angin ini lebih dingin dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku merasa ada seseorang disampingku. Berbisik. Telingaku tak mendengarnya namun hatiku mendengarnya.

"… _kau akan bahagia…"_

"Ikhlas…" gumamku, parau. Kudengar suara "Eh?" disampingku. Mungkin sanderaku mendengar kataku barusan. Ihklas… Benarkah hanya dengan ikhlas saja bisa bahagia? Benarkah itu, Akemi?

Aku tertegun sebentar. Kurasakan tanganku dibawa kebelakang dan terdengar bunyi 'Crik'. Tanganku diborgol. Aku masih diam, termenung. Aku kembali menangis diam-diam. Sesuatu baru saja seperti merasuki hatiku. Inikah…kuat…?

"_Meskipun kau punya harta melimpah…"_

Meskipun hidupku kacau. Tapi… sepertinya aku baru saja memiliki satu jenis keberanian yang menciptakan satu kekuatan yang baru tumbuh dalam hatiku.

Akemi, apakah kau yang meminta Tuhan di alam sana agar aku mengingat kenangan ini? Apakah kau ingin aku bahagia, teman? Jika iya…aku…

"…_punya teman banyak…"_

Dengan keberanian ini, aku telah memiliki satu kekuatan. Dan kekuatan itu… adalah kekuatan untuk ikhlas menerima hidupku.

"…_tapi kalau kau tak ikhlas…"_

Ikhlas…

Aku…

Ah…! Aku tak tahu bagaimana merangkai kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya.

"…_kau tak akan pernah bahagia."_

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa hidupku begitu tentram. Mungkin sudah suratan takdirku bertemu gadis itu. Kau tahu, sebenarnya Tuhan sungguh sangat-sangat baik pada kita semua.

"Terima kasih," gumamku lagi membuat polisi-polisi yang memborgolku menatapku bingung mengiringku menuju mobil polisi. Ya, terima kasih telah memberiku kekuatan untuk hidup, Akemi.

"_Kebahagiaan itu semua berawal dari rasa ikhlas akan hal yang kita dapat di dunia ini, benar?"_

.

**::: THE END :::**

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai fic DC pertama. Terima kasih kepada para pembaca terhormat sekalian yang bersedia membaca fanfic nista ini.

**Author Note:**

Oh, iya. Mengenai siapa POV di fanfic ini, silahkan tebak sendiri karena saya juga nggak tahu *Dihajar rame-rame*.Sebenarnya yang jadi POV disini adalah salah satu orang BO yang muncul sebagai figuran. Ia hanya muncul sekali dalam anime dan manga DC, saya lupa namanya dan saya juga lupa di chapter berapa ia muncul.

Saya juga nggak yakin ia dan Akemi saling kenal, tapi untuk menghindari OC akhirnya saya ceritakan kalau mereka berdua temenan. Dan lagi saya merasa Akemi adalah karakter yang pas untuk teman yang baik dan mampu menasihati kawannya :D

Terima kasih buat Supercell dan Aqua Timez dengan lagunya Utakata Hanabi dan Sen No Yoru Wo Koete karena saya akhirnya bisa langsung dapat ide dan mengetik fic ini *bangga#Plak!* Padahal isi dan inti lagu tersebut nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan fanfic ini. Coba saja cari liriknya dan translate.

Sudahlah. Saya jadi banyak bacot. Saya harap para pembaca suka. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita dan kata-kata yang tak berkenan, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Kritik dan Saran dibutuhkan. Mata Aimashou^^

Keep Smile

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan out_


End file.
